super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist of the Rayman series and a unlockable character in Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U. Background A carefree and relaxed individual, Rayman is the Glade of Dream's hero and always seems to save the land along with his good friends. During the years, Rayman has grown as a recognizable character in the video-game franchise. He was a creation of Betilla the Fairy as to preserve equilibrium of the sacred universe. In Smash Bros Rayman appears as a playable character from the Rayman series (indicated by a picture of a Lum). He is a fast and balanced character, who is able to perform great athletic tricks. Though some of his attacks have low damage output, he seems like a character great for beginners despite being unlockable. He can be unlocked in the Wii U version by having a completed safe file of Rayman Legends in the Wii U or by doing 320 matches. In the 3DS version, he can be unlocked by doing 320 matches as well. He uses his Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc design for the games. Trophies Rayman has a trophy that can be awarded if you beat Classic Mode with him on any difficulty. Rayman "The Glade of Dream's true hero as well as biggest sleeper, Rayman surprises others in the battlefield with his speed and attacks. His appearance in the battlefield sure has surprised lots of people." Reveal Trailer The trailer opens with Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man, fighting on the Battlefield stage, until two small white fists fly past them, and back, which made the mascots turned around to see a figure with no arms and legs, who jumps into the foreground and reveals himself with the message "Rayman Shoots His Fists!". As the "Tricky Treasure" theme starts playing, gameplay footage shows Rayman using his Standard Combo on Fox; him showing his Up Special lasts longer than Duck Hunt's Duck Jump and Olimar's Winged Pikmin; him comparing his Neutral Special to Donkey Kong; him attacking Toon Link with his Down Tilt, then his Forward Aerial; the Jibberish Jungle stage for the 3DS version; the Gourmand Land stage for the Wii U version; an 8-Player Smash Battle with 8 different Rayman costumes; and Rayman using his Final Smash by calling out a Mosquito and he attacks the players before the Smash Bros. logo appears. Soon, the trailer ends with a pair of white ears pop up in front of the logo, then the whole body reveals itself, and yells out a loud "BWAAAH!" that made the screen crack, right before the message "Rabbids Invade the Battle?!" pops out. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Punch-Punch-Punch: Rayman does his normal attacking move from Rayman Origins/Legends. The last hit doesn't do much knockback despite looking like it does. *Forward Tilt: Side Punch: Rayman throws his fist a little forward. Not a strong attack but good in a combo. *Up Tilt: Small Uppercut: Rayman throws his fist upwards. Good for juggling enemies. *Down Tilt: Ray Sweep: Rayman sweeps the floor in front of him with his foot. The move always sends opponents upwards. *Dash Attack: Ray Spin: Rayman spins around with his fists stretched. An attack similar to his own dash attack in Rayman Origins/Legends. *Forward Smash: Super Punch: Rayman starts charging his fist then punches forward with an enlarged fist. A strong move able to KO easily in high percentages. *Up Smash: Hair Whirl: Rayman whirls his hair which does multi hit damage. The attack is similar to Wario's Up Smash as well. An interesting thing about the smash is that it releases a small gust of air upwards which makes opponents above Rayman float upwards a bit. *Down Smash: Ray Quake: Rayman punches the ground beneath him which makes a small tremor that sends opponents near him upwards. *Neutral Aerial: Air Kick: Rayman kicks forward. *Forward Aerial: Air Punch: Rayman punches forward. *Back Aerial: Wood Slap: Rayman takes out a piece of wood and smacks it behind him. *Up Aerial: Lum King: Rayman throws a Lum King above him which wakes up and starts shooting sparks out of his body. The attack does multi hit damage. *Down Aerial: Downwards Punch: Rayman punches downwards. The attack can meteor smash opponents downwards. *Grab Pummel: Bully Kick: Rayman kicks the enemy. *Forward Throw: Heavy Metal Fist: Rayman uses the Heavy Metal Fist power-up from Rayman 3 to transform his hand into a metal fist. He then punches the enemy forward. *Back Throw: Lockjaw: Rayman uses the Lockjaw power-up from Rayman 3 to grab the opponent and send him/her flying away backwards. *Up Throw: Throttle Copter: Rayman uses the Throttle Copter power-up from Rayman 3 and brings the opponent flying upwards with him. He'll then crash land on the same spot while doing damage to the opponent, similar to Meta-Knight's up throw or Kirby's up throw. *Down Throw: Vortex: Rayman uses the Vortex power-up from Rayman 3. He'll bring the opponent down and shoot a tornado at them which will start doing multi hit damage at them. The attack has a low knock back rate but it's good for racking damage. *Floor (back): Floor Sweep: Rayman sweeps the floor with his hands. *Floor (front): Front Sweep: Rayman quickly gets up and punches forward. *Floor (trip): Tripping Kick: Rayman gets up and kicks forward. The kick always trips foes. *Edge (<100%): Rolling Man: Rayman gets up to the stage and rolls forward. *Edge (100%+): Sluggish Punch: Rayman climbs up to the stage and swats forward with his fist. *Neutral Special: Rubber Bullet: Rayman shoots a rubber bullet from Rayman M (known as Rayman Arena outside of Europe). The bullet will bounce off of walls only five times, or it will disappear. Rayman can only shoot 2 bullets at a time. *Side Special: Piranha Shot: Rayman throws a piranha forward. The piranha will flop around in the floor if it is thrown and there is no target. It will eventually disappear as well. If the piranha hits a target, then the piranha will latch onto the victim and start biting him/her for damage. It will also lower the victim's jump rate so it is great for edge guarding if done right. *Up Special: Jumping Uppercut: Rayman punches upwards diagonally. The attack will not let Rayman helpless (but he can't do it again until he touches the floor) and will let him use his glide move to recover. It will also do damage to anyone who touches the punch. *Down Special: Plum Barrel: Rayman breaks a plum juice barrel that he sets up in the floor. The juice will fall down to the floor and will make characters slip if they pass through it. The spilled juice will go away after some time, keep in note that Rayman cannot do the move again until the juice is gone. *Final Smash: Mosquito Swarm: Rayman whistles loudly which makes a Mosquito come to his aid. Rayman will get on the Mosquito and the player gets control of it. The Mosquito can shoot blue pellets forward as well as inhale characters and shoot them away. Touching the Mosquito will also do damage as well. Taunts *Up: Rayman does a peace sign and smiles at the camera. *Side: Rayman does his trademark ''Grimace'' *Down: Rayman takes his body and starts dribbling it like a basketball. On-Screen Appearance *A blue light teleports Rayman to the stage Cheer *Rayman! Woo-hoo! Rayman! Woo-hoo! Idle Poses *Rayman thinks for a moment but then focuses on the match. *Rayman whirls his hair for a moment and laughs. Victory Poses *Rayman says "Yeah!" and gives a thumbs up to the screen. *The Photographer from Rayman Origins appears and starts taking pictures of Rayman, whom is posing. *Rayman starts dancing similar to Rayman Legends. Character Roll Call Music *''Medieval Theme'' Costumes *Rayman in his normal attire *Rayman with green clothes and a dark green hoodie *Rayman with red clothes and a orange hoodie *Rayman with blue clothes and a purple hoodie *Alternate: Raymesis Gallery Raymesis.jpg|Raymesis Mosquito.jpg|Mosquito Lum King.jpg|Lum King Raiden's Smash Taunt Raiden: Colonel! This man...er, thingamajig here doesn't have arms, legs, or a neck! Colonel: That's Rayman. He was born without limbs. He hails from the Glade of Dreams and is known for saving many magical beings like Teensies. He may be small, but he packs a punch! He can wind up fists and launch them straight at you and punch your lights out. Raiden: How is this possible!? This warps many laws of physics! He could have some unfair advantages! Colonel: It's Smash Bros., Raiden. No laws of physics are required in a video game. Rayman may not seem like much, but his lack of limbs give his attacks further reach and his hands and feet are strong enough to break open a steel cage. He can also use his hair as a helicopter to fly around the stage. Raiden: Helicopter hair, huh? Now I've seen it all. I wonder... Colonel: Don't. Just don't. Also he is actually pretty small, so sending him flying shouldn't be too hard. Raiden: Yeah, but the question is how to do that. Colonel: Easy, just keep whaling on him. Then we'll see who's stronger: that little thingamajig... or Rayman. Trivia *Rayman can use his helicopter hair to glide in the air for some time, similar to Peach. Category:Rayman Series Category:Characters Category:MoleFreak23